My World Would Be Lost Without You
by TheWalkingGlee
Summary: Drabble: Maggie takes care of Glenn following the aftermath of his sickness.


Maggie decided to take on the job of watching Glenn the day after she and her father had treated him. He was still weak, and Maggie definitely did not want to leave his side. She watched as he slept peacefully in the guard tower, his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Maggie put a hand on Glenn's forehead, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt coolness. His fever had finally gone down, and hopefully within the next couple of days, he'd be back on his feet.

Maggie moved her hand to stroke Glenn's hair, still slightly sweaty, and he started to stir in his sleep. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled warmly at her, taking her hand.

"You don't need to be watching me all the time," Glenn said. "I'm fine. You should go join the others."

"No way," Maggie said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving you."

Glenn chuckled, and pulled her closer to him. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"For what?"

Glenn stroked Maggie's cheek. "For saving my life. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

A bashful smile tugged on Maggie's lips. "It wasn't just me. My dad was the real hero."

Glenn nodded. "You both were."

Maggie grinned again and leaned closer against Glenn, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't here," she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't think about that," Glenn said sternly. "I'm okay now. We've been through so much, and I'm not going to let anything defeat me. I'm not ready to die yet," he added.

"Me neither," Maggie said, snuggling closer to him. "Go get some sleep, okay? The more rest you get the sooner you'll be able to get back on your feet."

Glenn nodded, and shifted himself into a more comfortable position on the sleeping bag. "Can you stay?" he asked sleepily.

"Of course." Maggie rested her head under his chin and fell asleep right away from the feeling of his warm embrace. Glenn too, felt himself peacefully dozing off, the steady sound of Maggie's heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later, Maggie and Glenn awoke to the sound of someone banging on the entrance of the guard tower. Maggie groaned as she lifted up the opening on the ground, revealing a tired-looking Daryl.

"Rick told me to check up on Glenn," Daryl explained. "But I, uh, see you're already handling that." He glanced over at the two of them, who were still half asleep.

"Did Rick tell you about Carol?" Maggie asked, choosing her words carefully. She didn't want to further upset Daryl if he already knew.

Daryl nodded stiffly. "Yeah, he told me this morning."

"What happened to Carol?" Glenn asked in alarm.

"She's fine," Maggie assured. "I'll tell you later." Looking back at Daryl, she continued. "How are _you_ doing?"

"I mean, I want to strangle Rick for leaving her out there," Daryl said, balling up his fists in anger. "He left her with no protection. She could be dead right now, and we'll never know."

"Carol's proven herself to be very strong," Maggie said. "She can take care of herself."

"Did she really kill Karen and David?"

Maggie nodded sadly. "Rick said she confessed the whole thing to him."

"I guess we just have to hope for the best that she'll be okay," Daryl said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Maggie reassured.

"I'm going to go," Daryl muttered. "Feel better, Glenn," he said before climbing down the stairs of the guard tower back into the cell blocks.

"Carol killed them?" Glenn asked once they were alone.

"Yeah," was all Maggie could say.

"What, to stop the disease from spreading?"

Maggie shrugged. "I guess."

"Well that didn't really help," Glenn said. "It wasn't right for her to kill them."

"Yeah, I know. Especially because it could have been you," Maggie said, holding back tears.

"What do you mean?"

"If you had gotten sick when Karen did, it would have been your body being burned."

Glenn's eye's widened, realizing the truth to the statement. "You're right," he finally said. "What did Rick do with her?"

"He said he went back without her, leaving her with a car, some gas, and food."

"Do you really think she'll be okay?" Glenn asked.

Maggie looked straight into Glenn's eyes. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "We just have to hope that she will be."

Glenn nodded. "I think it was the right thing for Rick to do. She could have been a major threat."

"Let's just not worry about that now, okay?" Maggie said, desperate to change the topic.

Glenn smiled and kissed the top of Maggie's head. "Okay."

As the couple made up for their time apart, lost in their own little world inside the secluded guard tower, they were oblivious to the real threat that was lurking right around the corner, staying low and ready to attack at any second.

* * *

**So this is going to be just a one-shot for now, but maybe I'll add more chapters once we know more about The Governor storyline. Hope you all liked this little drabble :)**


End file.
